skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mineral
Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Earth Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Earth Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Earth Category:Earth Skylanders Category:Royal's Original Ten Mineral, a mutated gemstone, is a new Core Skylander in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Earth element, and will be available in the Starter Pack for the game along with Blind Sight and Spy Glass. Background Personality Mutated from a gemstone which has no brain, Mineral is extremely dimwitted. He would do something minorly stupid, like accidentally walking into a door. However, he will also blow himself up just for fun, as if he has an infinite amount of lives. Luckily, he can reform, but it's bad luck with him around. He is still a valued part of the Skylanders, though. Biography Nobody knows where Mineral came from, or how he was created. However, he came out of nowhere and started randomly attacking East Sunside Village. He had never really known what he was doing when he was destroying. Luckily, Blind Sight and Spy Glass, the only two Skylanders at the time, defeated him after a rough battle. They explained to Mineral that what he was doing was wrong, and he promised that he would immediately stop. The two saw all of the destruction he did to the poor village and knew that Mineral had a lot of potential to become a Skylander. So, they took him to Lucas, where he was offered a role as a Skylander. Mineral accepted, still having know idea what a Skylander even was. Story Rumors say that Mineral was the result of Heatwave's last daredevil stunt. Other sources say that he was created when an unknown type of lightning struck the gemstone. However, nobody knows where the Mineral really came from. He first made himself known to the Imaginarium by attacking East Sunside Village. At the time, Mineral had no idea that what he was doing was wrong, let alone having little or no brain. With his Gem Shooter Rifle and the bullets that were forged from different crystals, entire buildings collapsed within a couple shots each. Word had quickly spread around the area, and Blind Sight and Spy Glass were on the move. Once they had arrived, the entire village was buried under rubble. Mineral caught sight of the two Skylanders and immediately began shooting. Because of his rock-hard armor and powerful rifle, he would prove to be a difficult challenge to defeat for the Skylanders. He even broke Spy Glass's frisbee at one point! After hours of battling, Blind Sight managed to convince Mineral to stop destroying the village. When Mineral realized the damage that he had done, he went straight to work trying to fix the village. Blind Sight and Spy Glass thought that Mineral was qualified to become a Skylander, so they had taken him to Lucas for an interview. Mineral unwittingly passed and earned his role as a Skylander, but still didn't know what a Skylander was. To this day, Lucas still believes he made the right choice in accepting him, despite all of the reports that Mineral accidentally shot them instead of the enemies. Gameplay Stats Mineral's rock armor allows him to withstand a lot of enemy attacks. The power of his slow-rate rifle is also strong, too. However, due to his reputation of being the wrecker of East Sunset Village, his luck number remains low. His speed number is low, because of the fact that he weighs 1,000+ pounds. Abilities Mineral's weapon of choice is a gem shooting rifle, that allows him to shoot different types of gems for different effects. He can also form a crystal wall according to the type of gem that he was using as a defense attack. Upgrades Quotes Battle Cries * "Shoot Up and Shine!" - catchphrase * "Shine and Shimmer!" * "Rock and Roll!" * "Rock Shot!" * "Lights, Camera, Shoot!" * "Shoot Gold, Shoot Tolds!" * "Haha! Gotcha!" * "Shiny...like me!" - treasure chest * "I don't know what this is...but I'll take it!" - treasure chest * "Wee! This is fun!" - bounce pad * "Oh yeah!" - bounce pad * "Free to new world!" - gate * "One step for gems, one leap for all Skylanders!" - gate * "Where I came from!" - gate * "Heh heh heh...I can't read." - stats * "I have no idea how to breathe." - stats * "I feel young again!" - level up * "Golden!" - level up Media Quotes * "Uh...what?" - Gamer Gear Skylanders Announcement Trailer * "Wait...what?!" * "I forgot what I was going to say! But it was something cool, I'm sure!" * "Duh..." * "You will go boom after this!" - Skylanders Death Battles - Mineral vs. Heatwave * "Wait, did I win?" Trivia * Mineral is of the ten Original Skylanders, the first set of Skylanders that Lucas had ever made. ** He is, in fact, the third member to be a Skylander, after Blind Sight and Spy Glass. * Mineral has only been through a few changes in development after he was scrapped. ** His original name was Gem Shooter, but the name was changed because of thoughts that it was too bland. ** His secondary attack was originally the Giant Gem attack, his special attack was originally the Prismatic Explosion, and his Soul Gem was a buff for his armor. This was drastically changed for unknown reasons. ** His first backstory mentioned that Heatwave, Mineral's soon-to-be best friend, was the one who created him by forging him into the rock he is now. He wasn't as dumbfounded as he is now, either. ** His original catchphrase was "Shoot Gold and Tolds!", but that has been converted to a gameplay catchphrase. ** Mineral, along with Spring-Loaded, Heatwave, Breeze, Soul Stealer, Software, Polar, and Stink Pod, were all considerable choices as a third Skylander to be put in the Starter Pack. After a long thought, it was decided that Mineral would be in the Starter Pack. * He is the first Earth Skylander to be in a Starter Pack. ** As a matter of fact, the three elements that have yet to be in any of the previous games' Starter Packs (Earth, Light, and Dark), are all represented by one Skylander in each of the three elements. * He, along with Heatwave, Spy Glass, and Blind Sight are all best friends. * According to his backstory, Mineral still has no idea what a Skylander is to this day. He even shoots his teammates instead of enemies from time to time. ** There is a glitch in the co-op version of the game where Mineral can shoot and damage other players, even when Player Damage isn't active. The creator confirmed that this wasn't a glitch, but was actually a wry allusion to his the fact that Mineral doesn't know who his teammates are. * His two stat quotes came directly from the asdfmovies, a popular series on YouTube. Credits Credit to... * Radioactiv for are for Mineral. Category:Starter Pack Skylanders